The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve comprising an electromagnetic unit having a magnetic core, a coil bobbin arranged around the core, an electromagnetic coil wound around the coil bobbin, and a stationary yoke having one end connected to one end of the core, and a valve unit having a movable yoke arranged movably inside a valve chamber and having one end rotatably coupled with the other end of the stationary yoke, a valve stopper provided on the other end of the movable yoke, and two valve seats arranged opposite to the valve stopper and communicated with fluid passages.
The electromagnetic valve mentioned above has been known and widely used in various applications. In the known electromagnetic valve, the two valve seats are arranged in the valve unit and thus the construction of the valve unit becomes very complicated and the size of the valve unit is liable to be large. Further, the connection between the electromagnetic unit and valve unit becomes also complicated and the adjustment is very critical. Therefore, it is difficult to manufacture the electromagnetic valve in a simple and less expensive manner.